Recuperarte
by Ikari Taisho-2012
Summary: Kagome Higurashi una estudiante comun y corriente que esta perdidamente enamorada de su novio Inuyasha Taisho... Descubre que sera madre pero la reaccion de Inuyasha no es la que esperaba logrando esto que ella partiera de la ciudad... Que ocurrira despues de 6 años que por cosas del destino sus caminos se cruzen de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!** Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran_** Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Mas esta historia es mía.

_**Prologo**_

Una joven se encontraba sentada en una banca de un parque de los alrededores de Tokio esperando al amor de su vida cuando de pronto diviso entre la gente un carro muy familiar para ella que se estaba estacionando, una sonrisa se produjo en su rostro y termino gritando.

-¡Inuyasha!-gritaba mientras corría hacia a él y le besaba.-

-¿Que sucede? ¿Para qué me llamaste con tanta urgencia?-

-Bueno es que necesitamos hablar-contesto la chica muy nerviosa.-

-Ahh Kagome apúrate no tengo toda la vida-contesto de forma altanera aquel chico.-

-Es que estoy embarazada-confeso la chica llamada Kagome.-

-¿¡Embarazada!? ¿¡Estás loca!?-grito y pregunto Inuyasha.-

-¿¡Como se te ocurre quedar embarazada!? Apenas y eres mayor de edad y yo estoy terminando mi carrera-dijo Inuyasha ya al borde de la histeria.-

-Lo siento no era mi intención-se disculpo la chica mientras las lagrimas resbalaban dolorosamente por sus ojos-Te lo juro-sollozo-Además ¡No solo fue mi culpa!-grito la chica entre lagrimas.-

-Mi familia va a matarme Kagome-dijo él un poco fuera de sí.-

-¿¡Tú crees que a ti es el único que van a matar!?-grito la chica-Mi familia me va correr de la casa-dijo sin más la chica.-

-Buscare a un medico que nos ayude a salir de esto rápido-contesto Inuyasha frio y sin sentimiento alguno hacia su bebe.-

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Yo no me voy a deshacer del bebe!-contesto Kagome muy exaltada.-

-Siendo así... Creo que lo nuestro llega hasta aquí-sentencio Inuyasha retirándose.-

-¿Adonde crees que vas?-le pregunto Kagome agarrándolo de la chaqueta.-

-A mi casa ¿algún problema?-pregunto el chico zafándose de su agarre.-

Kagome solo se quedo viendo como el amor de su vida y padre de su hijo se iba y la abandonaba allí es ese mismo parque, siendo ese también el lugar donde se conocieron...

La chica al llegar a su casa se encerró en su cuarto a llorar, después de una hora decidió bajar a la cena. Comió tranquila sin decir una palabra hasta que su madre pregunto.

-Hija ¿te encuentras bien? Hoy no ha venido Inuyasha-decía la madre algo preocupada por el aspecto de su hija.-

-Mama, papa, Inuyasha no vendrá mas-confeso la chica.-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto esta vez el padre.-

-Papa, mama-dijo tomándoles la mano-Estoy embarazada-termino diciendo mientras se le escapaba un sollozo.-

Al cabo de unos minutos en la casa de los Higurashi solo se escuchaban gritos de reproche.

-¡Te lo dimos todo Kagome! ¡TODO! ¿Y así nos pagas?-grito su madre.-

-Quiero que tomes tu cosas y te vayas-dijo su padre-Tu ya no eres mi hija-le dijo con rencor mientras salía de la cocina.-

Kagome al l salir de la casa se pregunto a sí misma-¿Que hare?-y se fue llorando sin saber a dónde.-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Hola hermosas hoy les traigo algo nuevo espero les guste… comenten, besos :*


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!** Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran_** Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Mas esta historia es mía.

_**Cap.2; "Como Pasa El Tiempo"**_

**Seis años después...**

**"No te quiero volver a ver**" esas palabras aun estaban en su mente, incluso después de 6 años.

-¿Kagome? ¿Kagome? ¿¡Me estas escuchando!?-Termino gritando la chica a su lado.-

-¿Ah? ¿Me decías Sango?-pregunto Kagome.-

-Estas como ida-le dijo la chica de nombre Sango-¿Te pasa algo?-

-No nada, estoy bien-dijo Kagome mientras movía sus manos en forma de negación-Solo estaba recordando cosas.-

-No parecía, tenias cara de fin de mundo-dijo Sango entre risas-

-Ja, ja, ja-se rio sarcásticamente-Aunque bueno yo también pensé lo mismo en ese momento-confeso Kagome-Cambiando de tema ¿para qué me llamabas?-

-Bueno Kag es que como estamos en Milán tienes muchos diseños que crear-contesto la chica-Hoy volvió la fastidiosa de la Srta. Takeda-sonrio al ver la mueca de desprecio que hacia su amiga-Vino a preguntar por su vestido de fiesta de compromiso.-

-Cierto, si el vestido está listo cuando venga se lo das-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.-

-Ok-contesto Sango.-

-¿Que horas es?-

-12:20pm ¿Por?-pregunto mientras se llevaba un bocadillo a la boca.-

-Es que me tengo que ir-contesto Kagome mientras recogía sus cosas.-

-¿Por que tanto apuro? ¿Alguna cita con algún pilluelo?-dijo Sango picara.-

-No, nada de eso-aseguro la chica-Tengo que buscar a mi princesa, chao-se despidió Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro-tomo sus cosas y se fue.-

Kagome Higurashi, ya no era la chica de antes ahora era mucho más mujer, con su largo cabello azabache y sus ojos chocolates al rededor de sus tupidas pestañas.

Después de que sus padres la corrieron ya hacen casi 7 años de su casa se había ido a vivir con una dulce señora que le había tendido la mano cuando más lo necesito, desde entonces no los había vuelto a ver y tampoco había vuelto a ver a Inuyasha. A veces pensaba en que sería de su vida si él la hubiera aceptado, si sus padres le hubieran ayudado, pero ya era pasado, ahora era una mujer exitosa y tenia lo más importante para ella... Su hermosa hija.

* * *

Al frente de una escuela se encontraba un albino a la espera del timbre de salida, como le molestaba esperar, realmente amaba a su sobrino Shippo pero si no hubiese sido por la apuesta perdida con su hermano Sesshoumaru en estos momentos no estuviese allí.

El albino acababa de colgar una llamada, Kikyo lo tenía al borde de la locura, aun no podía creer que se iba a casar; no podía decir que su "casi prometida" no era guapa ya que estaría mintiendo, ella era una de las modelos más famosas del mundo pero aun así no se veía casado, el, el famoso Inuyasha Taisho, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y sus ojos fueron a dar a una pequeña niña que se encontraba sola en uno de los columpios de la institución, ¿que podría hacer allí sola? Podría decir que no tenía más de 6 años, se acerco a ella hasta tenerla a tan solo unos dos o tres metros cuando mucho y le hablo.

Hola, ¿que haces aquí tan sola?-pregunto el albino un poco curioso-¿Donde está tu mami?-volvió a preguntar.-

-La niña se hizo la que no le escuchaba y simplemente lo ignoro.-

Inuyasha solo se rio un poco y hablo de nuevo.

-¿Por que llevas lentes oscuros?-pregunto el albino obteniendo esta vez una respuesta, aunque no la que el quería.-

-Para que tontos como usted me pregunten- contesto la niña sacándole la lengua.-

-¿No te han enseñado a respetar a tus mayores?-pregunto esta vez Inuyasha un poco exasperado.-

-Si-dijo-Ma solo rispetto per le persone che amo-termino respondiendo la niña en perfecto italiano.-

-¿Que dijiste que no entendí?-pregunto el albino.-

-He dicho que solo respeto a las personas que amo-contesto la niña-Y ya que tú no eres una de ellas, no tengo porque respetarlo.-

Inuyasha iba a protestar cuando la bocina de un auto sonó y la niña salió corriendo hacia a su encuentro. No sabría decir si era el sol que lo estaba afectando tanto o tenia alucinaciones, pero esa chica era...era... era ¿Kagome?.-

En el auto camino a casa la azabache comenzó a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas a su hija.

-Ikari ¿que hacías hablando con ese extraño?- pregunto Kagome un poco molesta.-

-Mama yo no estaba hablando con nadie-contesto la niña-Ese señor estaba hablando solo por yo no le preste la mas mínima atención.-

La azabache iba a decir otra cosa pero Ikari salió corriendo del auto a encontrarse con una señora que estaba en el porche de su casa.

-¡Abuela!-grito Ikari saltando sobre ella con una sonrisa.-

-Mi niña no saltes tan fuerte que yo ya no tengo tantas energías-dijo la Sra. con una sonrisa.-

-Hola nana-saludo Kagome-¿Como te encuentras?-pregunto Kagome y sonrió.-

-Hola mi niña-saludo-Pues debo decirte que ahora que las veo mucho mejor-sonrió-Tenia varios días sin verte.-

-Perdóname nana es que he estado ocupada-se disculpo la azabache-Recuerda que antes te lo había dicho, por eso te he traído conmigo-sonrió-No podía dejar a mi princesa con cualquiera.-

-Así es-contesto Kaede-Sabes que yo siempre estaré con ustedes dos-y le regalo una sonrisa.-

-¡Te amo!-le grito la azabache y subió a cambiarse.-

Kaede era la persona que la había ayudado cuando lo necesito, la había encontrado vagando por las calles y le ofreció un hogar y amor, desde entonces habían estado juntas, no había nadie en el mundo en que pudiera confiar más que en ella, claro sin contar a Sango que siempre estuvo allí apoyándola.

* * *

Inuyasha por su lado no encontraba como concentrarse en su trabajo, no dejaba de pensar en aquella chica, algo le decía que podría ser ella, Kagome.

-Ya basta Inuyasha-se regañaba el mismo-Has podido vivir sin ella casi siete años, no dejes que esos remordimientos estúpidos te atormenten de nuevo-dijo para seguir con su trabajo.-

Inuyasha se había convertido en un excelente inversionista siendo ahora el dueños de muchos restaurantes en el mundo. Luego de varios años estudiando logro hacerse con su propio restaurante y allí fue creciendo hasta convertirse en un hombre muy reconocido.

Seguía siendo un hombre atractivo, diría que mucho más que hacen 6 años tenía 30 años y era uno de los solteros más codiciados del país, su cabello de un color plateado y sus intensos ojos de color dorado enamoraban a cualquiera, su metro ochenta lo dejaba por encima de todos y su musculatura era envidiable, su tez era extremadamente blanca al igual que la niña de hace unas horas, aguarda, ¿porque pensaba tanto en ella? El solo hecho de haber creído ver a Kagome le había dejado atontado, pero era cierto, lo que más le llamo la atención de la niña fue su cremosa piel tan blanca como la del, y ese cabello largo y azabache.

* * *

-Mami estas muy pensativa-dijo Ikari a la azabache que de verdad hacia horas que miraba el cuaderno sin apuntar nada.-

-Ah, no solo pienso en los modelos que tengo que hacer para la colección de fin de mes cariño-contesto la azabache.-

-Si tú dices-contesto-Buenas noches mama-le dio un corto beso en las mejillas y se fue.-

-Buena noches cariño-se despidió Kagome con una sonrisa mientras veía a su hija marcharse agotada-Mi princesa está creciendo-pensó-No puedo creer lo rápido que pasa el tiempo.-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Holaaaa! Que tal les pareció? Comenten :*


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!** Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran_** Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Mas esta historia es mía.

_**Capitulo 3: "Encuentro"**_

Su mente aun viajaba en el rostro de esa mujer con la pequeña niña, ya había pasado una semana entera y aun no podio conciliar en sueño en completa paz.

-Inuyasha-le llamaron-Inuyasha ¿¡me estas escuchando!?-grito Kikyo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.-

-¿Si? Ha sí, si-contesto-Deja de molestarme-hablo de nuevo algo exasperado.-

-A mi no me hables así, no tienes el derecho-reprendió Kikyo-Si estas de tan mal humor me lo dices-dijo de nuevo mientras se colocaba de pie.-

-Dime mujer ¿qué quieres que haga si estoy de mal humor?-pregunto el albino con sarcasmo.-

-Yo, yo solo quería que me acompañaras a buscar el vestido de la fiesta NUESTRO compromiso-inquirió la chica.-

-Claro amor, perdón-se disculpo-¿A qué hora vamos?-le pregunto mientras le tomaba la mano.-

-En media hora cariño-contesto la chica con una sonrisa-Así que alístate-dijo emocionada.-

-Está bien querida-contesto Inuyasha.-

-¿Podrías irme a recoger a la cafetería de la esquina?-pregunto mientras se mordía el labio inferior.-

-Claro princesa, yo te busco-contesto el albino mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios.-

-Mmm... Chao querido-se despidió Kikyo entre el beso mientras salía del lujoso departamento.-

* * *

-Podrías quedarte quieta por un instante Ikari por Dios-sermoneaba la azabache a la dulce niña.-

-Mama no me gusta ese vestido-dijo la pequeña albina mientras señalaba el vestido de al final.-

-Bueno princesa cada quien con sus gustos-contesto la azabache-En mi opinión, es muy escotado.-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo mami-respondió Ikari con una sonrisa-¿Quién te ha mandado a recortarlo?-pregunto inocente causando una pequeña risita en su madre.-

-Es retocarlo-corrigió Kagome con una sonrisa-Y realmente espero que sea tu ultimo retoque y por favor princesa no te llenes de tierra-pidió la azabache haciendo un leve puchero.-

-Te lo prometo-contesto la niña-No me manchare el vestido que has hecho para mí-sonrió.-

-Amor iré a cambiarme para ir a la boutique, ¿vas acompañarme?-

-Claro mamita-sonrió-Sabes que me encanta acompañarte-dijo la niña aun sonriente.-

* * *

-Kikyo tengo muchas cosas que hacer-dijo el peli-plateado algo colérico-¿Quién es ese chico?-termino preguntando.-

-¿Que chico?-pregunto la chica haciéndose la desentendida.-

-El chico con el que estabas en la cafetería-contesto el oji-dorado.-

-Ha, ese chico.-

-Pues claro ¿o es que a caso hay más?-volvió a preguntar Inuyasha.-

-Jajaja... Mi amor, sabes que eres el único-contesto la chica con una sonrisa-El solo era un agente de modas, quiere que modele sus diseños-dijo Kikyo mientras miraba por la ventana-Cambiando de tema, yo pensaba que esta tarde era para los dos-dijo mientras colocaba su mano en uno de sus bien torneadas piernas.-

-Está bien-contesto el chico-Sera lo que tu desees, esta tarde es de los dos- dijo sonriendo.-

-Te amo Inuyasha-dijo la chica.-

-Y yo a ti amor, y yo a ti-contesto el albino-Bueno, andando-y coloco el auto en marcha.-

* * *

-Hola Kag-saludo Sango-Pensé que no vendrías-dijo preocupada.-

-Relájate querida-contesto la azabache-Nunca nadie llega a la hora pedida.-

-Pues no lo creo-dijo la castaña-Allí viene la gran Kikyo Takeda-dijo en tono de burla.-

Kagome se volteo y de inmediato sus orbes chocolates se posaron en el acompañante de su cliente, ese era, era... Inuyasha...

Sus manos fueron a dar al primer sillón que encontró, tomo aire y decidió hacer como si nada.

Inuyasha venía de la mano de su prometida observando cualquier cosa hasta que Kikyo le interrumpió.

-Inu mi amor ¿en qué piensas?-le pregunto mientras hacía que este la mirara a los ojos.-

-No es nada Kikyo-contesto-¿Donde es?-pregunto ahora el chico.-

-Allí-dijo Kikyo mientras señalaba la boutique.-

-Bien entremos-dijo Inuyasha dejando escapar un suspiro, tenía un extraño presentimiento.-

-Inuyasha querido ella es la diseñadora-dijo la modelo señalando a la azabache-Kagome Higurashi.-

Inuyasha por su lado solo se había quedado perplejo mirando a la chica, intento llamarla pero de sus labios no salió una sola palabra.

-¿La conoces?-pregunto la modelo a su prometido al ver el estado en que se encontraba.-

-¿Ah? Bueno si, no, digo si-el albino no encontraba que decir, aun estaba en un tipo de shock.-

-La conoces ¿sí o no?-pegunto Kikyo algo dudosa.-

-No, no nos conocemos-contesto la azabache en su lugar-Debe de haberme confundido con otra persona-explico Kagome sonriente.-

-Claro, debe de ser eso-dijo en un murmullo el albino.-

-Es realmente un placer conocer al prometido-dijo la azabache-Mucho gusto, Kagome Higurashi-se presento mientras extendía la mano en forma de saludo.-

-Inuyasha Taisho-tomo la mano-El placer es todo mío-dijo mientras le daba un corto beso en los nudillos.-

Era ahora Kagome la que se encontraba en estado de shock, hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Inuyasha y pudo hasta ahora hacerse la idea de su presencia, pero el corto beso que antes le dio le había quemado la piel, sentía como cada vello de su perfecto cuerpo se erizaba, además, esa mirada, sus ojos, no podía creer que después de tantos años aun podía perderse en sus hermosas orbes doradas.

-Sango, entrégales el vestido-pidió la azabache a su amiga mientras salía de su trance-Es que tengo otra cosa que hacer, espero que les guste-dicho esto Kagome se retiro del salón y sus pies la llevaron al taller.-

Inuyasha se había quedado sin habla, el ver a Kagome allí, tan hermosa le había sacado de sus cabales, sintió cuando Kikyo le presiono el brazo pero su atención se la llevo la niña que ahora se encontraba entrando al lugar.

-¡Ikari!-exclamo Sango-¿Sabes lo que te ara tu mama si te ve asi verdad?-pregunto al ver que la niña que había ensuciado su precioso vestido.-

-Lo siento tía Sango-se disculpo-¿Podrías ayudarme a que mama no se enfade tanto?-pregunto esta vez la niña con tono inocente.-

-Affss... Sabes que lo haré-dijo la castaña mientras que la niña solo sonreia-Emm... Srta. Takeda aquí esta su vestido-le dio el paquete en una perfecta caja con moño plateado.-

-Muchas gracias-dijo Kikyo mientras lo tomaba-Vamos cariño... ¿Cariño?-repitió al ver que el albino no se movía.-

-¿Ah? Si, si claro, vamos-dijo el oji-dorado mientras aceptaba el brazo que su prometida ofrecía-Hasta luego-se despidió para irse.-

Cuatro horas después, para ser específicos las 8:00pm los novios se encontraban en un elegante restaurante cuando la modelo pregunto por enésima vez.

-Inu, ¿de verdad no la conoces?-algo dubitativa.-

-No Kikyo, no la conozco-contesto ya exasperado.-

-Perdón, es que parecía que habías visto un espanto-comento la modelo de forma burlona.-

-No-dijo secamente el peli-plateado-Solo se me pareció a alguien conocido, pero nada importante.-

-Si tú lo dices, está bien-contesto Kikyo con una sonrisa.-

-Iré hacer una llamada, es corta-dijo el albino al ver la cara que colocaba su acompañante.-

-De acuerdo-contesto-Pero no tardes tanto.-

Inuyasha se movió unos metros para llamar a su amigo de confianza y claramente dijo:

-Quiero que me investigues todo acerca de Kagome Higurashi.-

_**CONTINUARA…**_


	4. Disculpas

Hola chicas como estan? Este es un mensaje de disculpas! De verdad lo lamento mucho pero no he podido actualizar ya que comenzaron las clases y no he tenido tiempo :C tambien tenia a mi papa enfermo y de aqui para la clinica y de la clinica para aca de verdad que no tenia oportunidad.

Discumpenme!

A mas tardar el domingo actualizo todas y cada una de las historias. Gracias, besos.


	5. Chapter 4

**¡Hola!** Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran_** Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Mas esta historia es mía.

_**Capitulo 4:**__** "Mi Hija"**___

Inuyasha luego de la corta llamada decidió volver a la mesa con su prometida, aun no podía creer el que había visto a Kagome, estaba más hermosa y radiante que nunca.

Otra cosa que llamo su atención fue la pequeña niña albina, aun no estaba seguro pero cuando la vio su mente lo llevo al pequeño parque de tan solo unos días ¿sería la misma?

-Ya basta Inuyasha-se regaño a sí mismo-El que hayas visto a Kagome una vez no quiere decir que hayas vuelto al pasado. Kagome ha crecido, quizá debe de tener ya una familia-no supo porque pero al llegar ese pensamiento se había sentido triste-¿Por qué tendrías que sentirte triste?-seguía con su pelea metal-Tu vas a casarte y a formar una hermosa familia, con una hermosa mujer que te ama, ella también merece ser feliz-y dicho esto termino su camino.-

-¿He tardado?-pregunto a Kikyo que se encontraba algo pálida-¿Sucede algo?-pegunto preocupado.-

-Oh no querido, no es nada-sonrió-¿No te molestaría irnos?-

-¿Irnos?-pregunto el peli-plateado-¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?-volvió a preguntar.-

-No Inuyasha, ya te he dicho que no-contesto la modelo algo exasperada-Solo me siento un poco mal-…-Vayámonos por favor-insistió.-

-Claro, si tan mal te sientes-Inuyasha se levanto de su asiento y ayudo a Kikyo a ponerse de pie-¿Quieres que vayamos a un medico?-

-Oh no, no es para tanto de verdad-sonrió.-

-Como tú digas-le devolvió la sonrisa.-

-Ikari ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto la azabache por enésima vez-Ikari no estoy jugando, ¡IKARI!-termino gritando.-

En definitiva hoy no era su día, primero se había encontrado con el padre de su hija, aun no podía entender como después de tanto huirle a su pasado a la final llegara a ella sin siquiera avisar.

El ver a Inuyasha después de tanto tiempo había despertado sentimientos que ella creía muertos, después de largos años ella juraba odiarlo pero cuando lo vio… cuando lo vio su cuerpo simplemente comenzó a temblar, sus rodillas flaquearon y sus manos comenzaron a sudar desmesuradamente.

Cuando él la vio sintió morirse, aun después de tanto tiempo sintió como se perdía en esas lagunas doradas que eran sus ojos y cuando la toco, un simple saludo, sintió su cuerpo arder de puro deseo.

Se había quedado tan animadamente pensando en Inuyasha que por un instante olvido a su hija que se encontraba mirándola hace ya unos minutos.

-Mami ¿en qué piensas?-

Kagome dio un pequeño salto lo que causo la risa de la niña.

-¡Ikari! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me asustes?-pregunto la azabache mientras una de sus manos se detenía en su corazón acelerado tanto por la impresión como por sus pensamientos interrumpidos.-

-Lo siento mamita-se disculpo-Prometo no volverlo hacer-sonrió.-

-Es hora de ir a la cama-Kagome le ofreció una de sus más sinceras sonrisas a su bebe mientras la tomaba en brazos-He arreglado tu vestido, espero no vuelvas a romperlo-regaño a su hija al recordar porque la estaba buscando.-

Como antes estaba pensando su día había sido pésimo, principalmente por lo antes dicho, luego porque había discutido con una cliente y en tercer lugar Ikari había roto su vestido, por tercera vez.

-Perdón mami, yo no quería-dijo la pequeña albina-Es que he visto una hermosa ardilla y la he seguido, intente trepar el árbol como ella lo hacía pero resbale y cai-hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia-Mi vestido se ensucio y se rompió-dijo con cara triste.-

-Tranquila pequeña-sonrió-Ya mami lo arreglo, ahora a dormir-dijo mientras la recostaba en la cama.-

-Mama, ¿si te hago una pregunta no te enojas?-pregunto Ikari inocentemente.-

-Por supuesto que no-sonrió-Recuerda que eres mi princesa y todo lo que desee my lady lo tendrá-dijo mientras hacia una excesiva reverencia.-

Esto provoco una gran risa en Ikari a la cual Kagome se le unió.

-Jajaja… Ya basta mama… Jajaja ¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo?-preguntaba la niña mientras reía.-

-¿Lo mismo?-pregunto la azabache-Oh no mi señora yo no hago lo mismo-dijo esta mientras se hacia la desentendida.-

-Jajaja…-seguía riendo la niña-Si tu lo dices Jajaja…-

-¿Y bien?-

-¿Qué?-pregunto la albina sin entender mientras calmaba su risa.-

-¿Qué querías preguntarme?-

-Ha si-Ikari se sentó al borde de la cama justo al lado de su mama dejando de reír casi al instante.-

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Kagome al ver el cambio de expresión de su hija.-

-No es solo que… tu nunca me hablas de papa, quisiera sabe porque-la niña miro fijamente a su mama esperando su respuesta.-

Kagome por su lado no encontraba que decir, tampoco es que iba a decirle "Ikari mi princesa tu padre fue un patán que nos abandono ambas sin importarle un poquito siquiera, ¿sabes? Después de tantos años hoy lo volví a ver, estaba más hermoso que nunca, por poco y creo que moría al verlo, si, como lo oyes, después de haber vivido tanto tiempo sin una pequeña porción de su ayuda, tu adorada madre dejo caer todas sus defensas de tan solo verlo, ¿sabes otra cosa? Esta comprometido, bueno al menos pronto lo estará, no le importo yo y tampoco le importas tu, quizá ni se acuerde de que existes, no tengo más nada que decir pequeña, ahora a dormir".

A diferencia de eso solo dijo:

-Ikari, mi amor, papa es… papa es…-su garganta se seco y no encontró palabras positivas-Mañana regresamos a Japón, es mejor que duermas, Dios te bendiga-dicho esto le dio un corto beso en la frente y la acostó, antes de que su hija volviera a preguntar ella ya había salido de la alcoba.-

-De nuevo evito mi pregunta-susurro la niña antes de quedarse dormida.-

Kagome salió de la habitación de su pequeña cuanto antes pudo, ella aun no estaba lista para responder esa pregunta, aun no, solo un poco más.

Se suponía que debía de estar al menos una semana más en Milán pero el encontrarse allí a Inuyasha le había hecho perder la cabeza, así que había decidido irse antes de que la encontrara, si es que la estaba buscando por supuesto, ya no sabía ni lo que hacía, se encamino a su habitación, quizá era mejor descansar.

Al día siguiente Inuyasha ya se encontraba en el restaurante **Trussardi Alla Scala. **Este era uno de sus muchos restaurantes en todo el mundo, se dirigió a su oficina y poco después entro su fiel amigo Miroku.

-Buenos días querido amigo-saludo un muy entusiasmado Miroku.-

-¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí?-pregunto el peli-plateado sin responder al saludo de su amigo.-

-Uyy… Veo que debe de ser algo importante para que siquiera respondas mi bondadoso saludo-sonrió.-

-Fahh… ¿Lo conseguiste o no?-volvió a preguntar el chico exasperado.-

-Por supuesto que sí-contesto su amigo-¿Lo leo o es muy privado?-pregunto Miroku esperando a que su amigo le dijera que podía escuchar.-

-No te preocupes, a la final terminaría contándote-contesto el albino-Comienza a leer.-

-Perfecto-una sonrisa se mostro en su rostro-Y ¿Por quién comenzamos?-pregunto Miroku mientras abría una de las carpetas que traía consigo.-

-¿Cómo que por quien comenzamos?-pregunto esta vez el oji-dorado-Solo te he pedido que investigues a Kagome.-

-Y eso he hecho amigo mío-aclaro el joven-Solo que esta chica tiene un pequeño detalle.-

-¿Un pequeño detalle? ¿De qué hablas?-volvió a preguntar Inuyasha.-

-Pues que cuando comencé lo primero que me salió fue una foto de ella…-

-¿Y bien?-volvió a preguntar el chico al borde de un colapso.-

-De ella… y de su hija-aclaro Miroku tras una pausa.-

-¿Su hija? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando Miroku?-se levanto de su asiento y se encamino hacia su amigo-¿Es esto una broma?-

-Por supuesto que no Inuyasha, ten-ofreció las carpetas.-

El albino sin siquiera pensarlo tomo las carpetas al abrir la primera se encontró con unas fotos de Kagome y sus datos.

**Kagome Victoria Higurashi Hitomiko**

**Fecha de nacimiento: 08 de Abril de 1989**

**Sexo: Femenino**

**Edad: 23**

**Estatura: 1.59 cm**

**Peso: 52 kg**

**Ocupación: Diseñadora**

**Familia: **

**Naomi Higurashi (madre)**

**Kyo Higurashi (padre)**

**Sōta Higurashi (hermano menor)**

**Totosai Hitomiko (abuelo materno)**

**Ikari Higurashi (hija)**

**Descripción Física**

**Cabello largo hasta la cintura color negro azabache, piernas bien torneadas y cuerpo desarrollado, ojos color chocolate muy grandes y expresivos. Labios pequeños y finos, piel algo bronceada.**

Siguio leyendo otras de las muchas cosas que su amigo habia investigado

Luego de saber algunos datos, paso a la segunda carpeta que también contenía una pequeña foto de una niña no más de 6 años, albina, de cabello azabache y ojos ¿dorados?

De inmediato comenzó a leer:

**Ikari Victoria Higurashi Hitomiko**

**Fecha de Nacimientoh: 19 de Septiembre de 2006**

**Sexo: Femenino**

**Edad: 06**

**Estatura: 1.05cm**

**Peso: 19,6 kg**

**Familia: **

**Kagome Higurashi (madre)**

**Naomi Higurashi (abuela)**

**Kyo Higurashi (abuelo)**

**Sōta Higurashi (tio)**

**Totosai Hitomiko (bisabuelo materno)**

**Descripción Física**

**Albina de cabello largo hasta la cintura color negro azabache, piernas bien torneadas y cuerpo desarrollado, ojos color ámbar muy grandes y expresivos. Labios pequeños y finos.**

Al igual que la carpeta de Kagome tenia muchisimas otros datos mas, pero habia algo que llamo toda su atencion.

Su mirada de nuevo se poso en la fecha de nacimiento **19 de Septiembre de 2006**, esas fechas concondaban con las del año de su ruptura con Kagome, quiza unos ocho o nueve meses despues, sus ojos quedaron en blanco e intento sentarse, Miroku al ver la reaacion de su amigo inmediatamente lo ayudo a llegar a su cometido.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto el joven a su amigo.-

-S...si-tartamudeo el albino.-

Sin siquiera saber como su mente logro llegar a 6 años atras.

_**Flashback**_

**-Es que estoy embarazada-confeso la chica llamada Kagome.-**

**-¿¡Embarazada!? ¿¡Estás loca!?-grito y pregunto Inuyasha.-**

**-¿¡Como se te ocurre quedar embarazada!? Apenas y eres mayor de edad y yo estoy terminando mi carrera-dijo Inuyasha ya al borde de la histeria.-**

**-Lo siento no era mi intención-se disculpo la chica mientras las lagrimas resbalaban dolorosamente por sus ojos-Te lo juro-sollozo-Además ¡No solo fue mi culpa!-grito la chica entre lagrimas.-**

**-Mi familia va a matarme Kagome-dijo él un poco fuera de sí.-**

**-¿¡Tú crees que a ti es el único que van a matar!?-grito la chica-Mi familia me va correr de la casa-dijo sin más la chica.-**

**-Buscare a un medico que nos ayude a salir de esto rápido-contesto Inuyasha frio y sin sentimiento alguno hacia su bebe.-**

**-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Yo no me voy a deshacer del bebe!-contesto Kagome muy exaltada.-**

**-Siendo así... Creo que lo nuestro llega hasta aquí-sentencio Inuyasha retirándose.-**

**-¿Adonde crees que vas?-le pregunto Kagome agarrándolo de la chaqueta.-**

**-A mi casa ¿algún problema?-pregunto el chico zafándose de su agarre.-**

_**Fin Flashback**_

El peli-plateado no pudo hacer mas que tomar la foto de la niña entre sus manos y en un corto e inaudible tono dijo:

-Mi...hija.-

_**CONTINUARA**_

Hola chicaaaas! Y diganme, que tal les parecio el cap? Espero les haya gustado! Bye besos:* dejen comentarios :$


	6. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!** Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran_** Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Mas esta historia es mía.

_**Capitulo **__**5**__**:**__** "De vuelta a casa"**_

A la mañana siguiente la azabache se encontraba rumbo a Tokio junto a su pequeña, habian viajado al menos la mitad del camino y ya Ikari estaba impaciente.

-Mama ¿Ya llegaremos?-pregunto por enesima vez la niña.-

-Aun no cielo, nos faltan unas cuantas horas mas-contesto la azabache mientras leia una revista-Puedes dormir si quieres.-

-No quiero dormir-aseguro la niña cruzandose de brazos y asiendo un puchero.-

-A ver mi niña-hablo esta vez Kaede-Que te parece si planeamos que vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos a Tokio.-

-Dormir-interrumpio la azabache con un gran bosteso.-

-Yo quiero ir a ver a Rin-dijo la pequeña albina con una sonrisa.-

-Pues entonces iremos a verla a penas lleguemos-aseguro la nana con una sonrisa-Duerme un poco pequeña asi llegaras muy activa y visitaremos a quien quieras.-

La niña solto un suspiro de resignacion y asintio con la cabeza.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-"

-Buenos dias señorita.-

-Buenos dias ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?-

-Estoy buscando a Kagome Higurashi.-

La castaña levanto el rostro y se encontro nada mas y nada menos que con un albino peli-plateado y de ojos dorados.-

-Disculpe ¿señor?.-

-Taisho-completo el albino.-

-Señor Taisho, lamento informarle que Kagome se ha ido ya del pais pero si hay algun problema con el vestido de su prometida yo podria acerme cargo.-

-No, no tiene nada que ver con Kikyo es mas algo personal.-

-Bien pues si quiere yo podria decirle que la estuvo buscando-ofrecio Sango con una sonrisa.-

-¿No tendra algun numero telefonico o un lugar en especifico? ¿Ha dicho que se ha ido del pais?-pregunto de nuevo el albino.-

-Si ella se encontraba aqui por trabajo y digamos que uno que otro dia de vacaciones pero ha tenido que regresar a Tokio-dijo la castaña-En cuanto a un numero o direccion lamento decirle que no se puede.-

-Por favor señorita es muy importante-rogo el peli-plateado.-

-Lo lamento señor Taisho y si me permite debo terminar mi trabajo-se despidio.-

-Claro, disculpeme.-

Inuyasha salio del lugar incluso peor a como entro, no pudo sacarle ni un poco de informacion a la chica, bueno al menos sabia que se encontraba en Tokio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Estamos de vuelta!-grito la pequeña albina muy emocionada al pisar su hogar.-

-No puedo creer que aun tenga energias-dijo la azabache con vos cansada.-

-Y yo podria jurar que me estoy muriendo-completo Kaede.-

-¡Nana, nana! Me has dicho que podiamos ver a Rin, tomo un sueter y nos vamos-dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa que se desvanecio ante la negativa que recibio.-

-Hermosa nana y yo estamos muy cansadas-comenzo Kagome-El viaje ha sido muy agotador y realmente necesitamos descansar ¿que tal si yo misma te llevo?, claro despues de descansar-opino la azabache con una sonrisa.-

-Bueno, esta bien-acepto la niña mientras hacia un puchero.-

Pasada unas cuantas horas Kagome se encontraba muy ocupada en su estudio con unos nuevos vestidos que habian encargado mientras no estaba, miro el reloj que daban las 5:55pm, sonrio al darse cuenta que su pequeña aun no despertaba-y eso que decia no estar cansada-penso.-

-Buenas tardes querida amiga-una vos interrumpio sus pensamientos.-

-Buenas tardes Ayumi ¿como te encuentras?-pregunto la azabache con una sonrisa.-

-Muy bien-contesto esta con una sonrisa-¿Como le fue en su viaje?-

-Muy bien gracias, podrias pasarme esa carpeta por favor.-

-Claro, Sango ha llamado-informo la chica de cabello negro y ondulado mientras le pasaba la carpeta pedida.-

-Mmm ¿y que te ha dicho?-

-Al parecer el prometido de una de sus clientas, como es que se llamaba-hacia un gesto con la boca mientras recordaba el nombre-¡Ha, si! Iniyasha Taisho y ha dicho que...-

-No importa que haya dicho Ayumi-interrumpio muy amargamente la azabache-Llama a Sango y dile que no le de informacion sobre mi.-

-Claro Kagome-asintio la chica aun asombrada por la reacccion de su joven jefa-Ahora mismo-y se retiro.-

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha-la azabache se levanto y comenzo a caminar al rededor de la habitacion-No puedo dejar que nos encuentres, hace mucho tiempo me heriste como nunca nadie lo ha hecho y no dejare que lo vuelvas a hacer-tomo un pequeño cofre que mantenia oculto tras una enorme fotografia de Ikari cuando cumplio un añito tomo la llave que se encontraba al lado del cofre y lo abrio-No puedo creer que no hallas cambiado nada-saco vieja fotografia de ella e Inuyasha de cuando cumplieron 2 años juntos, la ultima que se tomaron.

Acaricio la foto con la punta de sus dedos hasta que un deje de enojo la recorrio-¡Ya basta Kagome!-guardo la fotografia y cerro el cofre tan fuerte que retumbo el sonido en la habitacion-Es mejor dejar el pasado atras-se encamino en direccion a su escritorio para seguir con su trabajo.-

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Hola chicas como estan? Lo se, lo se! Me he tardado una eternidad :c de verdad lo lamento, he estado muy ocupada pero aqui esta el nuevo cap. Espero les guste! Dejen comentarios.


	7. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!** Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran_** Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Mas esta historia es mía.

_**Capitulo **__**6: Sin Titulo x_x (La verdad no se me ocurrio un nombre para este :c)**_

-Buenas noches mi amor-saludo Kikyo muy sensualmente a su novio-¿Como te ha ido hoy?-

Inuyasha que habia estado absorto en sus pensamientos levanto la vista y sin ganas contesto:

-Bien, no me pudo haber ido mejor-hizo una mueca con la boca de fastidio demostrando todo lo contrario a sus palabras.-

-Por supuesto, se nota el humor en el aire-dijo Kikyo mientras rolaba los ojos y se posisionaba tras de el-¿Que es lo que tanto te afecta?-pregunto mientras le daba un masaje en los hombros.-

-Ahora no quiero hablar Kikyo-contesto Inuyasha mientras se relajaba en manos de la chica.-

-Sabes que podria hacerte sentir mejor.-

La modelo se sento en el regazo del albino y comenzo a besar el torso de este mientras desabotonaba la camisa.

-Ahora no Kikyo-fue la cortante respuesta del chico mientras se ponia de pie.-

Kikyo se quedo estatica ante tal negacion, el nunca la habia rechazado asi, tomo sus cosas aun muy furiosa y salio del departamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-"

-Buenos dias querido amigo-saludo Miroku ya a la siguiente mañana.-

-Buenos dias Miroku-contesto bruscamente el chico.-

-¡Uyyy! ¿Y a que se debe ese humor?-sonrio.-

-Deja de molestarme ahora vete-antes de que el chico pudiera al menos levantarse volvio a hablar-No, sabes que, pensandolo bien mejor consigueme todos los papeles acerca de los restaurantes que tenemos en Tokio-dijo antes de volver a posar su mirada en el computador.-

-¿Tokio? Hace mucho que no te preocupas por tus restaurantes de alla-dijo el oji-azul en tono de pregunta.-

-Siempre he estado al pendiente, el que no haya viajado alla hace mucho no significa que no me importe-se "excuso" el albino-Precisamente porque no me he presentando en varios años quiero ir a ver como marcha todo...-

-Te aseguro que muy bien-interrumpio Miroku.-

-Aun asi quiero verlo con mis propios ojos-volvio a hablar el peli-plateado.-

Miroku al ver que no sacaria la mas minima informacion a su amigo bufo y asintio con la cabeza.

-Ya mismo me pongo a organizar el viaje.-

Se levanto y salio de la oficina.

Inuyasha cerro su ordenador y sonrio para si mismo...

-Kagome mi amor, no se que ha pasado contigo en todo este tiempo, no se que ha pasado conmigo mismo pero desde que te vi no puedo dejar de pensarte y ademas... La niña sera ella mi...

-Al fin te veo.-

El albino se sobresalto ante tal interrupcion de sus pensamientos, sonrio con burla y hablo:

-Eso deberia de decirtelo yo "Mi Amor"-se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta posarse en frente del escritorio.-

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto la chica mientras tomando asiento delante del albino.-

-Anoche te fuiste y no llegaste-explico-De echo pense que hasta te habia pasado algo-hizo una seña con la mano para restarle importancia.-

-¿Y por eso tan preocupado?-pregunto Kikyo algo furiosa mientras se levantaba y encaraba al albino.

Inuyasha simplemente se le quedo mirando.

-¿Sabes algo?-volvio a preguntar ella-Anoche simplemente averigue un par de cosas acerca de Kagome Higurashi.-

Inuyasha se tenso instantaneamente al escuchar su nombre.

-Me dijiste que no se conocian. Hasta donde logre ver su familia y la tuya eran muy unidas pero algo paso... Algo hizo q se separaran aun no se que pero creo que tu si podrias explicarme ¿no?-

-No, no se de que me hablas ahora porfavor Kikyo deja de armar escandalos, hace mucho que no se de mi familia quiza se conocieron cuando ya yo no vivia con ellos-contesto el oji-dorado mientras volvia a tomar asiento-Cariño tengo mucho trabajo hablamos mas tarde si no te molesta-despidio sin levantar la vista.-

-Claro mi amor-Kikyo se acerco y beso sus labios por unos segundos y se marcho.-

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon... De verdad he estado muy ocupada y enferma :cc disculpenme. Espero les haya gustado aunque esta corto, la verdad es que preferi que fuera algo corto a dejar esperandolas aun mas! De verdad lo lamento mucho! Besos:*


	8. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!** Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran_** Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Mas esta historia es mía.

_**Capitulo **__**7: "Viaje a Tokio"**_

No, por supuesto que no ¿que se creia el? ¿Es que acaso la tomaba por una estupida?

Kikyo al salir de la oficina de su prometido lo primero que habia hecho fue llamar a su abogada, ahora se encontraba en un pequeño pero lujoso restaurante esperandole, el muy de Inuyasha se daria cuenta de que ella no era una niñita.

Tomo un pequeño sorbo del té de naranja que habia pedido cuando sintio que alguien la observaba, miro a todos lados, disimuladamente claro esta, no queria que pensaran que era una loca algo asi, estaba tan ensimismada que no oyo cuando la llamaron.

-Srta. Kikyo, srta. Kikyo-volvio a llamar la abogada, al ver que esta no reaccionaba optó por tocarle el hombro-Srta. Kikyo-llamo a la vez que colocaba su mano en el hombro de la modelo.-

-¡Ayyy!-grito Kikyo al contacto-¡No me toques con tus sucias manos!-

-Perdon srta. Es que como no me contestaba-constento la mujer con una sonrisa, falsa, lo que realmente queria era acabar con la engreida de Kikyo Takeda-Aqui estoy, ¿para que me necesita?-

-No me hables asi, agradece que te llame a ti y no a otro obogado-contesto la modelo con desprecio-Quiero que averigues todo acerca de Kagome Higurashi.-

-Pero srta. Ya le he buscado todo ¿es que no se acuerda?-

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo, te dije que no me contestaras-...-Escucha son motivos personales, pero necesito mas informacion acerca de ella.-

-¿Algo en especifico?-pregunto la abogada mientras veia fijamente a la modelo, ya creia saber de que se trataba.-

-Lei algo acerca de la familia Taisho y...

¡Bingo! Ya sabia ella que de eso se trataba.

...quiero saber que tiene ella que ver con mi nueva familia-contesto de modelo.-

-Perfecto srta. Takeda, apenas esta listo la llamare.-

-Quiero completa confidelidad-amenazo Kikyo con sus negros e inexpresivos ojos.-

-Como siempre-contesto la abogada con una sonrisa de suficiencia.-

Kagura Nomirawa, una hermosa chica de 25 años y un metro setenta de estatura, una figura envidiable, cabello negro, corto, y unos hermosos ojos rubies; en definitiva esta chica podria tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies, y cuando dice a cualquiera, es cualquiera, quiza y hasta el mismo Inuyasha Taisho...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba agotado, totalmente agotado, solo queria llegar a su casa y dormir un buen rato pero no podia, aun le quedaban montañas y montañas de papeles que firmar, miro su reloj, eran las 11:00pm, su secretaria se habia marchado hacia ya unas 3 horas, solo quedaba el ya que el lascivo de Miroku lo habia abandonado por una cita ¿ya que? ¿Cuantas veces no habia dicho que preferia la soledad? 11:01pm, en definitiva en tiempo estaba en contra de el.

Inuyasha tomo la carpeta que mas cerca tenia, tenia el titulo de "Resutoran No Kisu" o bien en castellano "Restaurante El Beso" si, si... Un nombre muy meloso pero lo habia escojido su madre y ¿como negarse? Ese era el primer resurante que construyo, cuando aun vivia en Tokio, tenia mucho tiempo que no iba, tenia tiempo sin hablar o saber de sus padres, quiza era hora de regresar a su hogar, quiza asi se olvidaria un poco de Kagome... Imposible, jamas lo aria, aun no puede creer lo estupido que fue al abandonarla, un completo cobarde, eso es lo que es.

Suspiro, se levando de su asiento aun con la carpeta en la mano y llamo al aeropuerto mas cercano.

-Bueno... Si, estoy llamando para encargar un...-¿Kikyo? ¿Tendria que llevarla? No, era un viaje que deseaba hacer solo pero... Si queria olvidar a Kagome tenia que empezar por enamorarse de su prometida, si, eso era-Dos vuelos a Tokio para mañana, perfecto, si... mañana ahora mismo ire a recogerlos, muchisimas gracias y buenas noches.-

Un viaje a Tokio, quiza eso lo ayudaria... Aunque sea un poco...

Tomo sus llaves y se fue al aeropuerto en busca de los boletos, luego hablaria con Kikyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llego a su departamento Kikyo aun estaba despierta, dispuesta a una reconciliación, en lo primero que penso fue en Aome pero... ¿No queria olvidarla?

Se desvistio lo mas rapido que pudo, y alli mismo, en la sala de su lujoso apartamento... Fue mas sexo rapido, un revolcon, que hacer el amor, la verdad el nunca habia echo el amor con Kikyo, solo era sexo.

-Kikyo... Tengo algo que decirte, mejor dicho una proposicion.-

La modelo se alegro, ¡Por fin le pediria matrimonio!

-Mañana viajare a Tokio, y quiero que vengas conmigo.-

¿Era una broma? ¿No era matrimonio lo que le propondria?

-Lo siento cariño pero mañana tengo una entrevista muy importante.-

-¿Aun mas importante que yo? Kikyo ya he comprado los boletos.-

-Pues yo los devuelvo, no te preocupes.-

-No se pueden devolver-contesto Inuyasha con amargura.-

-Claro que si, yo me encargo de eso-dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa-Ahora no discutamos ¿si?, Mañana te iras y no quiero que perdamos el tiempo en eso, hay mejores cosas en que podriamos utilizarlo.-

Kikyo monto a horcajadas al albino que penetro en lo mas profundo comenzando un placentero movimiento de caderas.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Hola mis amores *-* como estan? Aqui les traigo el nuevo cap espero que les guste :$ dejen comentarios besos :*


	9. Chapter 8

**¡Hola!** Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran_** Rumiko Takahashi.**_

Mas esta historia es mía.

_**Capitulo **__**0**__**8**__**:**_

Queria olvidarse de Kagome pero ¿como la haria? Primero que nada pudo haberse ido a vacacionar a otro lugar, ¿tenia que ir a Tokio? ¿Justamente al lugar donde ella se encontraba? No, no debia de pensar asi, el iria hasta Tokio a visitar a su familia y a olvidarse de Kagome...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos dias abuelita-saludo la pequeña Ikari-¿donde esta mi mami?.-

-Buenos dias mi corazon, tu mami salio por unas telas-se acerco a la niña y le beso la mejilla-volvera en un rato.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Eso es todo señorita-dijo el chico encargado.-

-Muchisimas gracias-le sonrio-Hasta pronto.-

¿Como pudo haberse olvidado de las telas en Milan? Facil, Inuyasha Taisho, ese hombre podria hacer que se olvidara de cualquier cosa.

Iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que se le olvido ver por donde iba tropezando con algo cayendo encima de alguien.

-Auchh... Perdon, disculpe, de verdad no vi por donde iba.-

-Perdonada-contesto Inuyasha con una sonrisa.-

En definitiva el destino los queria unidos, hace solo unas horas estaba decidido a olvidarla pero el volver a verla tumbo todas sus defensas, sonreia como idiota y ella seguia sin decir nada.

-¿Que haces aqui?-pregunto la azabache evitando su mirada.-

-Si no lo recuerdas, tengo familia aqui y...tenia la esperanza de encontrarme contigo...-

Espera ¿que? ¿No se habia ido para olvidarla? ¿A quien queria engañar? El jamas la olvidaria.

-¿Es una broma cierto?-la azbache se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta.-

-Por supuesto que no Kagome, es la verdad..-

Dicho esto el albino la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hasta el.

-¿Qu...que haces?-intentaba soltarse pero cierto chico no la dejaba.-

-Algo que debi de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.-

Inuyasha poso su mano tras la nuca de la azabache y la beso de una forma tan tierna que el mismo se sorprendio, cuando habia extrañado sus labios, sus besos ¿estaria soñando?

Kagome tran un instante de resistencia se dejo hacer, ¿a quien engañaba? Aun amaba a Inuyasha y Dios, si que habia extrañado sus besos, sus labios, sabia que el jamas seria para ella asi que seria mejor aprovechar el momento, paso sus manos por el cuello del oji-dorados para profundizar el beso; Inuyasha sonrio entre el beso y la atrajo aun mas hacia el haciendo que cierta parte de su anatomia reaccionara.

Kagome gimio ante el contacto de sus cuerpos y se separo de el muy avergonzada al recordar donde se encontraban, las miradas de desaprobacion estaban sobre ellos.

-Esto no debio de suceder-tomo la caja con las telas y se marcho.-

Inuyasha aun estaba en trance, creia haber olvidado a Kagome en 6 años pero solo se mentia, siempre la tuvo presente y ahora que la tenia tan cerca no la dejaria escapar, tomo su maleta y salio tras ella.

-Kagome...Kagome-la tomo por los hombros con cuidado de no lastimarla-Aome por favor necesito saberlo-en sus ojos se mostraba la duda, la esperanza-¿Ikari es mi hija?-

Listo ya lo habia preguntado, solo faltaba esperar la respuesta; Aome no sabia que decir, la vos se le habia ido, queria gritarle que si, que ella era su hija, de ambos, tener un final de cuentos de hadas, pero...

-Yo...ella...-

A su mente llego la imagen de Kikyo y una de ella misma hace 6 años cuando la habian corrido de su hogar, el jamas se preocupo por ellas, ¿porque lo haria ahora? Cuando las abandono ella juro que jamas haria pasar a alguien por el dolor tan grande por el que ella paso, quiza no fuese la mejor amiga de Kikyo pero no podia separarla de Inuyasha, se lleno de valor, lo miro a los ojos y contesto...

-No, Ikari no es tu hija-el alma se le estaba partiendo-Mi bebe, NUESTRO bebe, el que tu rechazaste, ese bebe... Murio...-

Inuyasha sentia como cada parte de su ser se desvanecia...

-Es...eso es men...tira-...-¡Es una absurda mentira Kagome por favor!-

-Lo lamento mucho Inuyasha... Es la verdad...-

-Pe...pero ¿como?-las lagrimas amenazaban con salir.-

-Tuve un accidente... Me cai y la criatura no lo aguanto, perdon, fue mi culpa.-

Al ver que Inuyasha no contestaba tomo la caja de nuevo y se subio al primer taxi que vio. Las lagrimas no dejaban de caer.

-Que seas muy feliz Inuyasha... Te Amo...-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kagome llego a su casa hecha un mar de lagrimas, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por su hija ya que no queria que la viera en ese estado. Se tranquilizo cuando Kaede le dijo que la niña estaba aburrida y la habia llevado a casa de Rin.

La azabache lloro aproximadamente una hora en el hombro de su nana mientras esta la consolaba.

-Tranquila mi niña, todo pasara, me duele verte asi aunque si te digo que estuvo muy mal el que le mintieras a Inuyasha, el es su padre y tiene todo el derecho.-

-Perdon nana pero no podia, no podia arriesgarme a que me quitaran lo unico que me queda, a mi princesa, no lo soportaria.-

-Mi reina el jamas te la quitaria, pero sigo pensando en que es mucho mejor que le cuentes la verdad.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ikari corazon ¿como va ese dibujo?.-

-¡Muy bien tia Rin! Mi mamita se pondra muy contenta cuando se lo de.-

Rin sonrio al ver a su pequeña tan feliz. Rin Omaya, esposa de Sesshoumaru Taisho hermano mayor de Inuyasha, era una chica amable, amorosa, sencilla, amaba mucho a Ikari.

Hace unos tres años Sesshoumaru se habia encontrado con Kagome y le habia ofrecido ayuda, aunque esta no la acepto no le prohibio visitar a su sobrina y se lo agradecia muchisimo, Ikari era una Bendicion, la consentida de Sesshoumaru.

Esperaba a que el llegase de trabajar, ya que la pequeña se habia ido un tiempo a Milan no la habian podido ver y no imaginaba su alegria al verla.

-Rin...-

¡Llego! Penso la chica entusiasmada.

-¡Tio Sesshoumaru!-la pequeña albina corrio a sus brazos que la recibian abiertos.-

-Mi corazon...-

-¿Tio Sesshoumaru?-pregunto una segunda vos varonil.-

-Inuyasha...-

_**CONTINUARA**_


End file.
